He Who Brings Back the Distant One
by ThespianWaltz
Summary: Egypt is in turmoil as the king's right to rule is challenged. The festival of Amun will calm the people, but will the gods bless the pharaoh with more than just his crown? And will it be enough to save Egypt? Nothing explicit, but definite smut. AU Chack
1. Sign

**An AU chack set in Ancient Egypt circa the eighteenth dynasty. Most information is researched using **_**Egypt: The World of the Pharaohs**__**edited by Regine Schulz and Matthias Seidel**_**. Some information is exaggerated for the sake of the story. Basic explanations will be given at the end.**

The "Beautiful Feast of the Valley" had finally come, and the blazing Egyptian sun hung overhead as the festivities were prepared. This celebration was of great importance because lately the rule of the new pharaoh was being questioned. During the celebration, the shrine of Amun the primeval air deity would be transported from Karnak down the river to Deir el-Bahari where Egypt's king would present offerings and be blessed by the high god's statue. Then the procession would cross the Nile and continue to all the royal funerary temples along the west bank.

Even early in the morning it was stiflingly hot, but that did not stop the people of the land from gathering along the barque's path and celebrating. Onuris chanced a glance around the pillar marking the temple's entrance and was greeted with a sight of jubilation. Men chatted cheerfully in small groups while women in beaded linens served honeyed drinks to each other. The sweet scent of the melting cones on their heads mixed with the salt of sweat, reminding Onuris of the place where the Nile met the ocean and sweet river flowers became intimate with the cool salt wind.

"Onuris!" The young man pulled his head back behind the sandstone pillar to face a stout gray haired high priest. "You, young apprentice, should be helping with the preparation of Amun-Re's Barque so that he might travel to the southern temple and grace our Pharaoh." He looked sternly at the abashed albino boy wrapped in several robes far too large for him before letting his face soften and a smile grace his lips. "Although I can't blame you. I myself once stood right where you are and watched the people outside."

"Really, Master Madu?" The young man looked up in surprise at his mentor.

The old man laughed at the bright crimson eyes shining at him. "You think I wasn't your age once? I too found everything fascinating when I was young, and decided that I must learn everything there is to know in this world. The only difference between us is that you have actively pursued that knowledge since you came to live with us, and now that you are a young man there is very little left you can learn here. You probably know more than the wise god Thoth." The man laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as only a light-hearted elder's can.

"No, I am not as wise as him, but one day I shall be and then I might have a chance at beating you in a game of Senet." Onuris replied cleverly.

"I look forward to it, but until that time, go help the others." Onuris heeded his master and ran to aid the priests in preparing offerings and such.

* * *

A dark skinned man just beginning to wrinkle with age wandered the maze of columns and halls decorated in images of the pharaoh's military conquests. An unexpected turn brought him out into the small palace's courtyard which held four small ponds lined with rushes and a lone figure seated at the crossroad of the garden's paths. He sat kneeled before the rising sun with his eyes closed and his head raised, not praying so much as connecting with the bright god overhead that was claimed to be his father. A soft northern breeze blew across toned skin turned golden by days in the desert sun and swept his ebony hair up in a playful dance before letting it settle back against the man's shoulders.

"There you are, Pharaoh Aten. I was worried you had stolen away as you sometimes do." The older man spoke. "I have come to inform you that the procession will soon begin. I trust you know what you must do?"

"Quite." The kneeling man spoke with clear authority, not bothering to change his position for the likes of his high priest. "I greet the statue of Amun, pour him an offering of wine, and ask him to show us a sign that I am indeed meant to be Pharaoh. Then," The man was suddenly standing which was quite impressive since he stood with the posture of a victor on the battlefield. His golden eyes which were so very much like the sun disk of his namesake caught the wizened priest in a fiery gaze that left the man fearing for his life. "Then your "priests" pull a few hidden strings and make it appear that the statue is moving, and have him give a sign of approval. It's nothing more than smoke and mirrors to appease the people."

"B-but appease them it does. You cannot rule if the people refuse to _be_ ruled. You must gain their acceptance or you will have no loyalty in battle." The man stated, his hands repetitively clutching each other then stroking the leopard pelt he wore before returning to each other's embrace.

The bronzed warrior turned his cat-like eyes away from the anxious priest who almost visibly relaxed with the release of pressure. "Unfortunately you are right. I will come to the main chamber when the barque arrives."

"Thank you, Pharaoh Aten. I have read the stars and spoken with the gods. Today you will be blessed in ways unimaginable. Fear for nothing; my men will make sure everything goes smoothly."

* * *

"It's broken?!" The priests scattered, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Amun statue because it wouldn't respond to the control wires. The divine image was lifted from its shrine and a young man went to work on it, sweat glistening at the edges of his black wig as he worked under the burning light of the temple's open ceiling.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way to fix this." The man said, standing with a groan. "The statue simply refuses to move." He cast a glare at the white alabaster man seated regally on his chair of stone. "The procession cannot commence and the pharaoh cannot legitimize his claim." Negative emotions flowed through the room like noxious gas. If the pharaoh did not legitimize his claim then civil unrest would increase. It might grow out of hand by the time the next festival was held. The ceremony had to happen today.

Onuris watched from the shadowed corner, trying to keep his delicate skin from burning. He looked at his stark white hands in the dark, knowing that there had to be a way to continue the festival and save his pharaoh. It was thanks to Pharaoh Aten that his village was not overrun by foreign invaders. He was alive because of his king, and now his king needed him. Suddenly an idea struck.

"Master Madu, we need ceremonial robes, two plumes, some makeup and several thin linens." Onuris stated as he walked out into the middle of the dejected crowd. "There is a way to salvage the situation."

* * *

Cheers, prayers, and music filled the air as the golden barque was carried down the worn path by four strong priests. Behind the thin veil of linen shielding the divine statue from the illicit stares of the public the figure of the double-plumed god Amun could be seen. He was guided on his path by Master Madu who, despite his age, walked with a firm step that the four young men found difficult to keep up. The crowd accompanied them to the holy boat that was to transport their god. Several men even offered to help push the boat free of the shore's muddy grasp.

Onuris kneeled on a small white cushion surrounded by cloth, trying his hardest to breathe in time with the bearers' steps so that no one could see. What a wonderful time to develop an itch between his shoulder blades. He was thankfully able to address the problem once he felt himself being set gently on the boat's floor.

"How are you doing, young one?" Onuris recognized his master's voice.

"I'm fine." he whispered gently so as not to raise the boatman's suspicions. "Once Pharaoh Aten requests my blessing, what do I do?"

"You will tap the small staff in your right hand and then hold up the ankh in your left hand so that everyone will see the silhouette. This symbolizes that you wish he have a long and wise rule over the land." Madu stated.

"All right." Onuris allowed himself a deep breath before resuming his pretense of stone.

All too soon the craft met the shore to the south and another crowd stood ready to greet their god. The prayers and chants had become a dull buzz in Onuris' ear, helped along by the slurred cheers of fairly intoxicated celebrators. Suddenly the barque stopped. It was all Onuris could do to stop himself from flying from the safety of the shrine. Thankfully the rod in his hand helped him keep his balance.

There he was. A single silhouette stood out in front of the barque's progress. Weren't they supposed to greet the pharaoh inside the palace? He had apparently decided to further ease his people's minds by greeting the deity outside where everyone from nobility to farmers could see. Onuris watched the figure approach until they were only two feet apart, separated now by only the frighteningly thin linens that shielded a secret with the potential to destroy all of Egypt.

Onuris fought to control his breathing as the Pharaoh greeted "the great god Amun" and poured an offering of wine which Master Madu took. Then came the words: "All hail Mighty Amun of the winds who watches over Egypt. Praise be to him that first knew the world. I am Pharaoh Aten, son of Horus and ruler of this land. My right to rule is questioned. I ask you now, you who speak in private council with the wise and honest Thoth, am I fit to rule? Do you bestow upon me your blessings or must I give up my throne to a false king?"

The albino tapped his staff on the floor of his barque accordingly, but as he went to raise up the ankh in his hand the sun was blocked by a coming storm cloud, smothering his silhouette within the cloth-draped haven. Everyone went silent, wondering what would happen now. Even Aten held his breath for a moment before regaining his composure. "Forgive me, Amun-Re, for your visage has left my sight. Horus has closed his eye in honor of this moment." Onuris had known his king was wise, but he had not given him proper credit before. He would definitely care for the country well. "I'm afraid you must give us a sign that we might see." Scratch that. He had just doomed all of Egypt with one sentence. There was no way Onuris could reveal his face. It was far too youthful to be that of the god he had replaced. Everyone would know it was a trick.

The situation outside was growing worse. Whispers snuck through the crowd like poisonous snakes waiting to sink their fangs in. Aten stood there, deathly still and almost afraid himself. Madu was quietly convening with his fellow high priests in an attempt to find a solution.

"Please, give me a sign." Aten breathed, for once in his life truly praying to the gods. Just when tensions had reached their breaking point and the crowd looked ready to panic, a ghostly white hand shot out from between linen sheets that had until that moment been pristine but now seemed filthy and dark in comparison to the fair skin they brushed against. Aten stared straight ahead as the delicate hand cupped his cheek and whispers broke out anew.

"Is there a person in there?"

"No human has skin that white. Surely it is of the finest alabaster."

"But never before has the statue made such a gesture."

"It is the work of the gods. They truly do accept Aten as our king. Hail to the Pharaoh Aten who is the child of the gods!"

The crowd broke out into cheers as Aten continued to stare. His mind was filled with the warmth of the decidedly human hand caressing his face and the ruby eye that shone out of the barque's dark womb. "You will make a fine king." Aten heard the breathy whisper of the "deity" before it went to draw its hand back in. He quickly caught it, afraid the gods might steal away this gift from the heavens before him.

"Amun has truly blessed me." Aten spoke loudly so that the cheering throng might hear. "Tonight I shall house his earthly vessel in my own home that he might share in the jubilations of the court." Reactions were mixed as people cheered, priests stared, and Onuris questioned what in the name of Re had just happened.

**Guess who went to the mall and bought a big book of Egypt on sale at the bookstore? It's amazing, too. This book gives me info on Egypt from primitive civilization to its conquering of Rome. It talks about the way they ate and lived, their festivals and gods, and I was just so excited I had to share some of it with you all in the best way possible: with chack.**

**I'm also going to try and explain everything as it occurs in the story.**

**The Beautiful Festival of the valley is pretty much a celebration of the harvest from what I understand. The statue of Amun follows the same route mentioned in the beginning, although kings usually legitimize claims during smaller deity festivals. Statues were indeed rigged to move in response to people's prayers as well. And apparently a big part of these festivals is to get as smashed as you possibly can so you can "free your spirit and be closer to your loved ones in the afterworld".**

**Onuris is wearing several robes in order to protect his delicate albino skin. If you can't tell that's AU Jack then you need your butt kicked.**

**The barque is the litter/boat that shrines are carried in. Some were indeed shielded to protect against the gaze of the public. **

**Senet is an old Egyptian board game that most people know at least a little about. If not, you can probably find a picture somewhere. Think of it like the game Sorry and that should give you some ideas. **

**Thoth is a moon god responsible for the calendar, time, and mathematics. Thoth was the inventor of writing and language, and was guardian of divine order, rituals, and all secret knowledge.**

**I give only brief descriptions of the surroundings, but they're pretty accurate. Some temples had windows in their roofs. They had columns decorated to look like papyrus flowers and decorated the bases with battle scenes. An image of an idealized garden showed four symmetrical ponds lined up two wide and two long with reeds and geese. **

**Pharaoh Aten is obviously Chase. Aten means "Sun Disk". The Pharaoh actually had five royal names, but this is the one he prefers to be called by.**

**Forgot to explain Amun. He is the primeval creation god and in the twenty-first dynasty he is made a supreme deity. The twin feathers on his crown associate Amun with the tangible but invisible effect of moving air, and serve to identify him as the highest god of the New Kingdom.**

**That's everything I can think of to explain for now. If you have any questions, note me. I'm already almost done with the second chapter which has a bit more cultural info in it, but not too much. Also, if anyone knows something that might be helpful for the story, tell me. I absolutely adore Egypt.**


	2. It is He

**An AU chack set in Ancient Egypt circa the eighteenth dynasty. Most information is researched using **_**Egypt: The World of the Pharaohs**__**edited by Regine Schulz and Matthias Seidel**_**. Some information is exaggerated for the sake of the story. Basic explanations will be given at the end.**

Like the sun god's boat traversing the darkened fire-lit afterworld, Amun's barque was carried into the dining hall of the pharaoh's festival temple, its golden sides flickering like fiery mercury in the torch light. It was presented before the pharaoh at the head of the table, and at his command it was set down to his left.

Aten cast his gaze over the faces of his advisors, his extensive family, and the priests of Amun's temple before turning to the shielded litter. "Now, kind god turned mortal, will you not reveal yourself to me?" he addressed the figure still outlined behind the linens by the warm lights on the walls.

Onuris hesitated. For the first time in his life he was going to see the pharaoh he owed so much. And he would reveal that he had been impersonating a god! He chewed his lower lip nervously as he thought before moving to stand. After all, his pharaoh must have known the secret of the statue. Surely dressing as Amun and giving his own blessing was no different than doing so with a statue controlled by priests. Then he realized that the tight ceremonial kilt he was wearing constricted his movements too much and he could not rise from his position. This was definitely the most unorthodox festival of all time, and it was about to get worse.

Onuris turned a fine shade of pink before swallowing his pride and quietly addressing the shadow of the king before him. "I find myself unable to leave this barque without assistance. Could you call over one of the priests to aid me?" His blush deepened when an amused chuckle met his ears, but a pair of hands nonetheless extended past the linens for Onuris to grab hold of. He accepted the strong tanned arms and let himself be gently pulled from the shrine.

One more surprise awaited Onuris as his foot caught on the pillow and he tumbled forward into the helper's embrace, his gold plumed crown slipping from his head and clattering across the floor loudly. He went to take his own weight and politely apologize to the priest when he realized the golden collar banded with carnelian and obsidian he was staring at was not the jewelry of a simple religious man. Onuris allowed his gaze to travel up the chiseled chest to a strong jaw and further up the man's fine features to his molten gold eyes which flickered under the torchlight.

* * *

Aten stared down at the moon-white man who had dropped into his arms, downy hair tickling his chest before the youth could lift his head and stare back with scarlet eyes far richer in color than any wine. "So you are the one who has saved me." he spoke with a voice that was unusually soft after so many years of orders.

"That's not how it appears at the moment." The youth was obviously flustered, his face warm and slightly flushed, and yet he managed a witty reply that caused the corners of Aten's mouth to turn up in a smile.

"Be it as it may, you _have_ saved me. I cannot begin to repay you."

"Something to eat would be a much appreciated start." The boy said with a smile as he pulled himself from the pharaoh's grip with a hint of reluctance. Stepping back gave him his first "proper" look at the man before him. He looked like he could indeed have been the son of Horus, his skin a burnished copper accentuated by fine lines of muscle. Jet black hair with an undercurrent of emerald fell gracefully down his back, a finer cloak than any dyed linen. Onuris looked up into the king's face and blushed when he realized the older man was similarly studying him.

* * *

Surely this creature was not human. He was born of the finest alabaster, his hair a halo of mist gracing his brow and his eyes like the finest of rubies. Aten found himself enraptured by the young priest's rosy lips worn raw with worrying and graced by a soft flush of color on high delicate cheekbones. Aten was forced to cut his study short when the feast arrived in the hands of at least twenty servant girls all wearing brightly beaded festival garb and incense cones. Leek soups, plates piled high with small conical cakes and bread loaves, bowls of figs and grapes, and platters of meat which instantly earned the pharaoh's attention were placed along the table for everyone to reach. More servants appeared, pouring goblets of wine and honeyed drink for guests.

"Allow me." Aten spoke to the boy on his left before taking up an empty platter and placing samples of all the foods on it. "This year's harvest was certainly something to celebrate. The grapes are sweeter than I can ever remember, and my hunters managed to bring down several antelopes for our feast tonight." He spoke politely as he offered the boy his plate.

"Thank you, Pharaoh Aten. I do not doubt this year's harvest is a gift from the gods to commemorate your rule. Surely the rumors ring true in saying that you are the most beloved of the gods." Onuris spoke with equal politeness, trying to remember how one must act before nobility.

"The gods? They care nothing for me." Aten spoke while taking a large steak for himself along with a honey cake. "All that I have done and all that I have accomplished has been by my own hand." He took a thoughtful sip of his drink before gazing at his ghostly company. "But your appearance can be nothing _but_ a miracle. Perhaps the gods sent you because they are pleased that I am strong enough to support my kingdom without their help."

"You think the gods sent me? I don't think you understand. The statue's controls merely broke. It's nothing but coinci-"

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" Onuris was completely thrown off by the unexpected question. Then he felt the sudden need to punch himself. He had never given the pharaoh his name! "I-I am Onuris, Your Majesty. I am apprenticing under Master Madu of the Temple of Amun. Forgive me for not telling you sooner."

"If you share a pomegranate with me I might consider forgiving you." Aten said casually with a light smile on his face.

Onuris found himself completely disarmed by that charming smile and quickly nodded his head in consent, watching as pharaoh Aten drone a small knife into a bright red fruit and pulled the flesh apart to reveal scarlet seeds.

* * *

Madu sat several places down the table watching the young couple sitting under the torchlight sharing a pomegranate. He smiled upon hearing his pupil's chiming laughter.

"So you noticed them, too." Madu turned to face the half Nubian priest he had befriended early on in his years.

"You still have that horrible habit of constantly trying to brush the wrinkles out of your robes, I see." Madu pointed out, laughing when his old friend quickly took his hands from his leopard pelt and placed them firmly on the table before him. "Yes I did notice them. What is going through your mind, Sekani?"

"Our pharaoh is an aloof and militaristic man. In the five years he has held the crown he has pushed back the invaders to the south and the east with a brutal effectiveness. At the same time he handles the monetary gains of the country with a mathematical mind that leaves me speechless. He acts with cold proficiency." Sekani glanced once again at the chatting pharaoh who smiled openly at the younger male seated next to him. "Never before have I seen the pharaoh so relaxed. His guard is down and his emotions are plain on his face for all to see. It is as if your apprentice has breathed life into stone. What is his name?"

Madu smiled like he had a secret. "His name is Onuris."

"Onuris? He who brings back the distant one. Surely this is a sign."

"Indeed." Madu agreed. "With Aten as our ruler our land will survive, but with Onuris at his side the kingdom would flourish."

"You are right as always, friend. However, I fear for the pharaoh. Vizier Kek has recently shrouded himself in shadow. He speaks with strangers of questionable character, and it is obvious he now covets the crown. I fear the happiness of the kingdom is short lived."

"Speaking of Kek," Madu cast his eye over the officials at the table. "Where is the twisted man?" All along the table there were children, old women in thick robes speaking with young maidens newly blossomed, and men both in wigs and bald chatting amiably. There was no sign of the sharp featured vizier or his wicked grimace of a smile. Kek-Hanbal was not present which worried Madu more than anything. "We shall have to keep an eye on him." He decided, his friend silently agreeing. "But tonight is a time of celebration. Let these dark thoughts not find purchase in our hearts tonight of all nights. It is a time to be happy."

"Pharaoh Aten certainly seems to think so." Sekani added with a mischievous smile as he eyed the man who had, during his talk of artificial irrigation to lands beyond the Nile's reach, managed to slip his arm around the albino priest's waist. Onuris was so caught up in the taste of his honeyed wine and the thought of science that he didn't seem to notice…or perhaps as Sekani suspected he didn't really mind.

**This was going to be a short little story maybe one or two chapters long, but the more I look through my book and try to finish the story, the deeper the plot becomes. I was also going to use only Chase and Jack from Xiaolin Showdown, but I really wanted to keep the chemistry of the show so there'll be a few more characters. **

**In case you're wondering, Sekani is the poor priest from the first chapter that Aten scared half to death. I just had to keep him in the story. He highlights a great feature of Ancient Egypt: skin color meant absolutely nothing. No one cared that Onuris was white. They had black pharaohs so why should they care about a white priest? Invaders from the near east might also explain why Aten looks suspiciously like Chase. ;)**

**I'm not sure I have to explain this, but the sun supposedly passed through the world of the dead at night, and was then borne again in the morning. It's where the term "the sun is born in the east and dies in the west" comes from. **

**Just so you don't have to look it up, Carnelian is a murky/brownish red and obsidian is obviously black. I thought it would look good on Aten, and they're stones commonly found in royal jewelry. The gold is also important because it is the "skin of the gods".**

**Culture time! I can't believe my good fortune with this book of mine! I thought it'd be all about mummies and the general things you tend to find out in your textbook, but it gives info on daily life, food, the economy, and more! I'm not sure they had leek soup, but they had leeks. Bread was baked a special way that made it come out in a rounded cone shape. Bell shaped earthenware molds were heated on the fire and then turned up like vases and the dough was poured into them to slowly bake from the residual heat. Honeyed wine and wild game including ibexes, antelopes, and gazelles were all highly prized. Pomegranates were also mentioned somewhere in my reading. **

**I really hope a few of you look up images for some of these things. Visuals are always great. The pictures in my book show beautiful images of detailed temples, pictographs of pharaohs paying tribute to gods, and statues of women in linen dresses and netting slips of tube beads. It really is cool.**

**One last little tidbit: Kek means god of darkness. What Sekani says is a big dose of foreshadowing so don't forget this guy. I was going to have him be just plain Kek, but I thought you all might like a bit more of a hint than an evil smile as to who he is, so I gave him a secondary name that is hopefully obvious enough that you all figured it out.**


	3. Stirring Shadows

**An AU chack set in Ancient Egypt circa the eighteenth dynasty. Most information is researched using **_**Egypt: The World of the Pharaohs**__**edited by Regine Schulz and Matthias Seidel**_**. Some information is exaggerated for the sake of the story. Basic explanations will be given at the end.**

The sun had long since departed the land of the living, leaving only the glittering stars to watch over the sleeping people of Egypt. The day's scorching heat now faded and fell dormant, allowing its chilling sister wind to sweep across the desert valley along the Nile's path. The torches burned low in the great hall of Aten's cult temple, the soft ambient lighting telling the hall's inhabitants that it was time for rest. Many had already left for their bedchambers or were preparing to.

Aten would have gladly stayed up until Re was reborn in the east, but he could see the light in his companion's ruby eyes dimming, and knew it would do them both good to get some rest before the festival's continuation the next day.

"Onuris, I've kept you up for far too long. I must apologize."

"There's no need to apologize to me, your majesty!" Onuris quickly amended. "I can't recall having such a wonderful conversation before. Truly I am humbled to have been given so much of your time."

"Be that as it may, I must insist on your retiring for the night before you fall ill. Allow me to escort you to your room." Aten stood and offered Onuris his hand. He smiled softly as the younger man placed his slightly cooler hand into his own, pale fingers curling coyly around his. Suddenly a hand descended upon each of their wrists, pulling them apart. Aten looked up in indignation at the perpetrator.

"Forgive my impertinence, Pharaoh Aten, but I could not honorably call myself this boy's guardian if I allowed him to walk off with you unescorted." Madu released the king's wrist while gently pulling his charge to his feet.

Madu didn't flinch as the cold look of a warrior crossed Aten's face. "Are you accusing me of trying to-"

"I'm accusing you of nothing, my Pharaoh," Madu leaned in a bit and gave Aten a considering look, "but as old as I appear, I know quite well what life is like at so young an age, and pharaoh that you are, you are as human as the rest of us." He watched the young man tense angrily at first and then relax with the realization that he couldn't argue the matter with an elder without coming off as uncivil. "I shall escort young Onuris to the quarters you have so graciously given the priests of Amun and myself. Thank you for your hospitality." The elder gave his albino apprentice a small shove in the right direction before giving his king one last observation. "Not all things are given to us. Sometimes we must prove ourselves worthy. Is it not the blossom we have tended to ourselves which seems the most beautiful? Good night, Your Majesty." Madu bowed and walked off.

'Brazen old man.' Aten thought as he watched the high priest follow his apprentice out of the hall. 'But he had every right to act like that. I don't know what I was thinking. Most likely nothing.' Aten frowned at that. 'I can't let my emotions cloud my mind. With the Near East tensed and ready for a fight and all of Egypt caught up in this bout of civil unrest I can't afford to let personal feelings affect my judgment.'

"Good night, my Pharaoh." Aten looked to Priest Sekani and nodded his acknowledgement. "I have a few things to prepare for tomorrow before I rest. Madu said he would greatly appreciate it if you stopped by the barque sanctuary in the eastern section of the palace in the morning to oversee preparations."

"Of course. Good night, Sekani." Aten left, everyone rising from their chairs and bowing as he exited through a finely painted blue and red doorway towards his own quarters.

* * *

Like the royal family and its guests the moon also slumbered, its ivory eye shut to the evils that lurked within the shady city walls of Saqqara. Beneath the gaze of the step pyramid the city had been built around a dark plot was taking form.

"Don't fret, Your Highness, my plan is perfect." A cloaked figure spoke to the entrance of Sekhmet's temple. From beneath the tan linen hood cold yellow eyes glinted with wicked malice. The stranger had wrapped his feet in similar cloth so that no one would hear his passing, and only when the cold wind blew hard did even the barest trace of his ochre skin show.

"It had better be. There can be no room for mistakes." A slender shadow beneath the temple's sheltering roof answered, all features obscured by black robes and a satin veil.

"I know that well enough." The first figure answered in his usual rural dialect. "I've seen the pharaoh in battle myself, and have no personal wish to see that vengeful fire directed towards me. There won't be any mistakes. The pharaoh will be dealt with, and once he's out of the way and Egypt is mine our countries will ally and nothing will be able to stand in our way." The man's teeth flashed as he smiled darkly, knowing full well that his companion held a similar expression despite the darkness engulfing her.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it just seemed right to end it there. Also, this chapter was hard to write because it hit a brief dead spot at the beginning. I had to write it twice to get it right. I almost had Aten and Onuris make out on the first night but it felt like it was too fast. I have to keep reminding myself that this is going to be a nice full story with lots of detail and plot development. It's not just another one of my drabbles. I'm pretty sure none of you are too upset so long as you get your smut in the end. Apologies to BlackRose23 for taking so long. ;)**

**Since this is short I shouldn't have too much to explain. I think it's common knowledge that in deserts it's hot during the day and then frickin' cold at night. Re is another term for the sun god, and he's often combined with other gods such as Amun. I'm not completely sure how it works but there are several examples of combined gods, and they usually involve Re.**

**As far as Madu goes, I figure he learned a thing or two from the Greeks. They accept an older guy courting a younger guy, but it's disgraceful for the younger one to just throw himself into his lover's arms. He's supposed to play hard to get. Madu wants to make sure Aten's feelings are either true or will develop until they are.**

**I'm not going to tell you who the cloaked guys are, so don't ask. If you guys are as smart as I think you are, the first guy should be no problem. The second one is female. That's why the first guy says your highness. It refers to someone royal but not in charge. Sekhmet is the lioness-headed goddess of war. I thought it an appropriate setting. Saqqara is a pyramid city (a city constructed by people building a pyramid that remained after work was finished) to the west of Memphis the capital where all young princes are trained to fight and to rule. The pharaoh actually has several palaces: cult, political, and resident. In case you were wondering, Karnak and Luxor where the main story is happening, is on the east side of the Nile across from the Valley of the Kings.**


	4. Khamsin

**An AU chack set in Ancient Egypt circa the eighteenth dynasty. Most information is researched using **_**Egypt: The World of the Pharaohs**__**edited by Regine Schulz and Matthias Seidel**_**. Some information is exaggerated for the sake of the story. Basic explanations will be given at the end.**

Having dealt with three female servants that had no right being that bossy, Aten was happy to escape the confined space of his quarters that morning, although not entirely unscathed. The three women had poked and prodded him incessantly as they helped him dress and prepare for the day, fretting over his appearance and giving no thought to his personal space. Now that he was free he intended to go straight to the barque sanctuary—because Priest Madu had requested it, not because of the man's young apprentice—so he was careful to go the long way through the winding painted hallways to avoid anyone who might stop him with pointless trifling matters.

Aten reached the large cool room of the old shrine standing solitary in the eastern courtyard without incident and stepped through the sanctuary's wide stone entrance only to be greeted by a confusing sight. He had expected and half hoped that Onuris would be once again hidden behind the thin linens of Amun's barque, but the albino instead stood to the side of a litter which bore the repaired statue of Amun and an empty seat to its left.

Onuris was busy finishing the morning ritual of getting ready that Aten had just endured. He was busy tugging a long robe into place, its green and blue zigzags which emulated the Nile making the younger male's skin look like waterfall mist. As Onuris carefully situated the material across his delicate shoulders over the small silver collar he wore Madu was busy dipping a small stick into an elaborate turquoise jar of galena. A quiet request from Madu for his student to close his eyes and Aten watched unwillingly yet raptly as milk-white lids fluttered down over twin garnets. Madu then carefully drew the kohl-blackened applicator across his charge's eyelids, leaving behind delicate black lines that were meant to protect against evil spirits.

Onuris's eyes snapped open when the stick made a third track across his face, this time down his left cheek. His fingers flew to the new line as Madu explained. "I learned long ago to heed Sekani when he senses ill omens on the wind, and this morning he told me something powerful was coming. The tear of Horus I've just drawn will hopefully give you some small form of protection."

Again Aten found himself unable to look away as Onuris flashed his master a smile as soft as silk. "Thank you, Master Madu. I think I'm ready now." Onuris turned to climb onto the litter when he realized he was being watched. When he met eyes with his pharaoh, Onuris blushed and scrambled to get into the litter so he could hide behind the alabaster statue of Amun.

Aten had caught the blush before Onuris could hide, and couldn't help but think that it was much darker than the slight flush he had witnessed the night before and perhaps even a bit more pleasing because he knew for certain that he had caused this one. Aten bit his lip, angry at his traitorous mind for thinking such things. He could not allow himself to feel or think of personal pleasure. It put both him and his country in jeopardy. Before Aten could descend further into inner turmoil Madu walked over and began speaking.

"My Pharaoh, how kind of you to grace us."

Aten quickly recovered. "Naturally I would come at your request. You hold your position because you are wise from many years, but are still as quick-witted as ever. You show compassion and understanding combined with sensibility. I hold you in high regards. If Sekani did not fret so much I might think as highly of him."

Madu chuckled softly at that. "His constant worrying and fussing does take time to grow accustomed to, but in a few years you will come to see past it, Your Majesty. Now, allow me to explain the changes to the procession." Madu waved a hand to the litter and his now calm apprentice who was helping other priests arrange offerings around the alabaster deity. "I fear the second leg of our journey is too long for Onuris to pretend as he did yesterday. I wish for you to go out to the people and give them an explanation for his appearance. I'm sure you can think of something. Onuris will ride with the statue of Amun in this litter which will be carried behind the chariot you are to ride today. We will cross the river to the west and head north along the old path. The procession will end at the new temple constructed in your honor as is the custom of all the kings past."

"It sounds like you have everything planned out perfectly as always, Priest Madu." Aten cast a final long glance at the lively white youth settling down next to his cold stone counterpart in the litter before nodding politely to Madu. "I shall be on my way then." Madu bowed respectfully as he watched the pharaoh leave with a quick and at the same time hesitant stride.

"If only you knew the turmoil you cause this man, Onuris. Do you realize how easily you sway his heart already? Of course, like the infant, sometimes the heart is most peaceful caught in that sway of emotion." Madu spoke quietly to himself and his king's retreating back. Then he turned and addressed his disciple in a stronger tone. "Onuris, sit down and let the others finish the preparations. Your restlessness is upsetting the cushions." He teasingly ordered, earning a bashful smile in return.

* * *

"My people! I bring remarkable news." Aten spoke in a loud and crystal clear tone from a decorated balcony, the Egyptians below looking up in rapt attention. "Last night Amun-Re blessed our land with a mortal messenger in his likeness. A young priest with alabaster skin descended in a heavenly boat of gold to protect our land and bring it great bounty in the name of the god Amun. He will be made a royal priest of Memphis and serve in my court. Today you will all see with your own eyes that the gods do indeed watch us and hear our prayers. Glory to Amun-Re and the united kingdoms of Egypt!" A cheer rumbled up from the crowd like waves breaching the rocky shore, and many began drinking even though the procession had yet to start.

* * *

Onuris was absolutely terrified. He had never had so many people openly gawking at him, mainly because he always tried to cover up as best he could to avoid his skin burning. Now all these people were lining the roads to see both their pharaoh and his heavenly messenger. Onuris fought to keep looking ahead to Pharaoh Aten's chariot in front rather than hide behind the Amun statue which he would have much rather preferred. It both helped and hindered him that there was something on his mind. Onuris couldn't stop thinking about how strange his pharaoh was acting. First he behaved like a courtier. The next day he seemed not to notice Onuris at all. Had he done something wrong? Had he lost the man's favor before he had a chance to earn it, and consequently lost any chance of seeing if this thing he felt might be love? Onuris kept watching the elder man's back, and sighed. Two hours and not a single glance back. He tried to think of other things, but those pesky thoughts kept trailing back to Aten, and so Onuris was left to stew over his current situation for several hours more.

* * *

The golden boat of the sun god was cresting the western horizon when it happened. With night coming, people had begun to thin out, returning home. The procession had decided to head west for cover under the nearby cliffs, intent on getting a good night's rest before finishing the festival the next day. Before Aten could guide his chariot, and consequently the rest of the small parade, under the shadow of the gargantuan stone walls his horse had reared and started stamping wildly, trying to break free of the chariot's harness. Aten looked first to a strange bloody stain in the sky on the horizon and then back to Madu who was riding a small horse to his left, and when their eyes met comprehension dawned.

"Khamsin!" Aten cried out to the traveling party while Madu hurried his horse to the back of the procession to warn those who couldn't hear the pharaoh. They had to find cover quickly.

Khamsin or windstorms were common during this the time of harvest, but it was rare and deadly when the suffocating winds ripped along the Nile, kicking up sand as they went, blinding and choking any caught in their path. The very temperature rose with a khamsin's passing it was so fierce. Once it had even managed to dam up the Nile for a month, causing terrible famine throughout the two kingdoms.

Aten leapt from his chariot and freed his horse from its harness, letting it run off and save itself. Then he turned and grabbed up a dropped linen sheet that a frightened priest had shed. He ripped a strip off and tied it around his mouth and nose before tucking the rest in his belt. Then he rushed to help others cover their own faces against the sand getting thrown up by the wind that was now starting to bear down on them.

As the priests ran for the shelter of the cliffs, Aten looked around, his eyes squinted against the thick layer of sand building up on the wind's back. It was getting worse every second, and he knew that he should be getting to cover, but there was a nagging feeling that he had to find something here still. Almost blindly he felt about until a form collided with his front. He reflexively gripped it, and bowed his head to see past the curtain of sand and stinging wind. Frightened red eyes peered up fearfully at him. _Onuris_. Aten held on tight, looking around for shelter, but the two Egyptians were trapped in a fog of raging sand and earth, barely able to move let alone see. Determined to live through this, Aten flung Onuris and himself to the ground and quickly wrapped the linen he'd found around them to keep out the sand.

There they lay enduring the constant beating of the wind-driven sand against their sides and the quickly building heat of their bodies pressed together in the confined space. Aten didn't hear the sound of the storm sitting on top of them. He was aware of only the form shaking almost imperceptibly against him, and the uncomfortably hot breath against his chest. He was focused only on the lithe arms wrapped around his waist and the head tucked under his chin. In this most chaotic of moments Aten's own mind suddenly grew calm and tranquil. Why couldn't he let himself feel? Why couldn't he live his own life? There really wasn't a reason. He had simply been afraid of…something that he couldn't begin to describe, perhaps rejection or betrayal, but here in the grasp of Mother Nature and her moonstone child Aten realized that that was no reason not to take a risk. For the first time in his life Pharaoh Aten decided to do something for himself, and opened his heart just enough to feel for the beautiful boy in his arms. Now there was nothing to do but see where Fate chose to lead him.

The constant sting of sand throwing itself against the thin linen barrier had finally died down after two hours, but its weight upon the two men was still present. It was getting harder to breathe with the wall of sand overhead and the stifling heat of the little space. Aten tried to keep calm, but it was hard with Onuris' breathing becoming shallow and quick. Any movement only caused more sand to pour into the already suffocating space so there was no escaping. They were trapped.

Minutes felt like hours before Aten felt a shifting in the sand overhead, and heard muffled sounds. The heavy weight of the sand began to fade away until fingers caught on the linen cover. Then suddenly Aten and Onuris were being dragged from the desert floor by many hands, the two survivors turning grateful eyes to the sliver of moon now lighting the strangely calm desert while cold night air assaulted their overheated skin.

Aten let the priests hand him water and brush sand off his shoulders, all the time asking him repetitively if he was well. Then he looked over at Onuris who was being given similar treatment, Madu personally attending the shaken teen. Aten watched for several moments before walking over and catching Onuris up in his arms.

"M-my Pharaoh?" Onuris questioned hesitantly.

"You're still shaking." Aten said softly. Onuris realized he was right. He had been terrified when he had stepped off the litter and been almost instantly separated from the others. When he had been buried with Aten the constant sound of the wind roaring overhead like angry demons had done little to settle his nerves. Even now he was marveling that he was still alive. Trying to calm himself down, Onuris relaxed in his pharaoh's grip, deciding that he rather liked the feel of it. He felt safe. He felt at home. Oh, Seth curse it all, he was in love!

**Some faithful readers might notice this chapter is slightly similar to an old **_**Taste of Romance**_** prompt. This was the original. The prompt was written because I wasn't sure I'd ever get to write this. I'm glad I did. I tried to emphasize the reasoning and development of Aten and Onuris in this chapter so their love wouldn't seem too perfect and sudden, and nothing solves a problem of the heart like a good drama/action scene. Now for theme music Fun Facts!**

**First off, just for the sake of imagery I'm going to tell you, the litter Onuris rides in has a canopy of sorts because of his sensitive skin. It's not important, but that's how I see it. Also, the robe is based off of a mural of Egyptian Goddesses. One is completely covered in zigzags because she is the Nile goddess.**

**Galena is the black makeup used by ancient Egyptians, also known as kohl. Ever heard of "eyes are the windows to the soul"? Egyptians took it seriously. Kohl was always worn to protect against the Evil Eye, and because it was a disinfectant and fly-deterrent as well. I don't know if the Tear of Horus was ever actually applied, but we all know it looks good on red-eyed albinos, now don't we?**

**Horus, son of Osiris who was killed by his brother Seth, battled Seth and in so doing lost his left eye. He retrieved it after the battle, and it is now seen as the moon while the other eye is the sun. It was originally unintentional, but now I see that it matches Jack perfectly who wears his own mark under his left eye. The eye of Horus is worn for protection.**

**I hope you can all at least partly imagine the procession path. It helps if you can find an old map of Egypt. Mine shows a path traveling across the river from Luxor and then going north. The road is lined with temples built in honor of kings, and the procession typically ends at the current king's temple (As far as I understand. I may be misinterpreting the information I have). **

**It's hard to understand the maps I have so I'm only assuming there are cliffs there "otherwise the valley of the kings nearby would be the plain of the kings). If there aren't any, we'll just say weather corroded them away by our time ;). **

**Khamsin, meaning fifty, is a windstorm that builds up along the Coast due to air pressure, and usually hits between April and May which is during the season **_**shemu **_**(March to July), the second month of this harvest time hosting the "beautiful feast of the valley". Whether or not the windstorms travel as far south as the Valley of the Kings or if they can come along the Nile I'm not sure. I couldn't find sufficient data for that, but who are you to complain? You got AU chack snuggles. A passage o wiki described natives fleeing to their homes at the sight of a "blood-stint in the distant sky" that was the storm. The French group there at the time didn't know what hit them. They were choked and blinded by the storm, some fainting. Luckily it lasts for only a few hours. Unfortunately it occurs every few weeks for a good fifty days at least.**

**Seth is not only the cruel god who killed his own brother, but also the god of the desert. I just thought it'd be fun to make up an Egyptian curse with him. **

**Let me know if you see something written wrong, even if you think someone else has already told me. Now that college has started I may be so caught up in assignments that I miss something.**

**I hope you liked it! Have a great week, everyone!**


End file.
